


(Cover) It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan and Veronica celebrate these two special "holidays" in a very BDSM way.





	(Cover) It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069195) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



> Happy Birthday, Love!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/31694461487/in/photostream/)

 

* * *

 

 

  


End file.
